Trapped in a World of Blades
by crazylilschoolkid
Summary: Ash Ketchum gets sucked in the Beyblade world! What now? And how will he get back? Poor Ash...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is a Beyblade / Pokemon Crossover, well sorta. Ash gets sucked in the beyblade world. Anyway, I do not own any of these shows; they belong to… umm… whoever made them.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hah, Pikachu and I can sweep the match!" Ash Ketchum boasted. Misty sighed and Brock shook his head. "Anyways… let's just get there real fast. We're short on supplies."

"I could take us through a shortcut!" Ash offered.

"No way," Misty replied quickly. "Then we'll get lost for sure!"

"Humph… fine! I'll go there myself! See ya at the stadium!" Ash yelled and slid down the mountain.

"Should we… go after him?" Misty asked. Brock shook his head.

"He'll be fine. Anyway, Pikachu's with him…"

-----------------------------------

"Ha! I knew this was the right path, eh, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" The small lightning mouse pointed at something ahead. As Ash followed Pikachu, an Unknown came into view. "Hey Unknown," Ash smiled. The Unknown stared at him. Then it glowed. "Whoa! Hey!!!" Ash cried as a blue light enveloped him, and then he blacked out…

-----------------------------------------

"You think he's alive?"

"He should be. I mean, he is breathing, you know."

"What's that thing with him?"

"I don't know. It's cute though!"

"It looks like an overgrown mouse…"

So many voices. Ash wondered where they were coming from. He forced himself to open his eyes… "Uhh…"

"Hey, he's coming around!"

Ash sat up. He rubbed his eyes. A blonde boy smiled at him. He looked about thirteen, fourteen. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Where am I?" Ash asked abruptly. "Where's Pikachu?"

"Pikachu? You mean that yellow mouse? He's over there," The boy pointed at a table. Ash immediately got out of bed, and picked Pikachu up. "Are you okay, buddy?" Pikachu slowly opened his eyes. "Pika…" It nodded. Ash's face lit up. He turned around. Besides the blonde, there stood four other boys.

"Well, who are you?" The one with blue hair finally asked.

"I'm Ash," Ash answered, "and this is Pikachu."

"I'm Tyson," He smiled. "This is Max," He pointed at the blonde, "Ray," A boy with long, long black hair, "Kenny," A nerdy looking guy with huge glasses ad hidden eyes, "and that's Kai…" Tyson pointed at a guy leaning against a wall, brooding. "You probably don't want him for company," He added obnoxiously.

"Oh…" Ash wasn't worried about that at all. "Where am I?" He asked again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Like OMG, Ash is trapped!!! Well that is the story. Anyhow… see you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: crazylilschoolkid does not own Pokemon or Beyblade! Or their Japanese versions.**

**Anyway, enjoy! huge smiley face**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"And I think Unknown sent me here," Ash finished. Tyson was searching his cupboard for something. "Wow…" Max finally said. "That's really unbelievable!"

"It is not!" Tyson replied.

"Why not, Tyson?"

"Here," Tyson threw a comic book down. "Check it out!"

"Hey that's me!" Ash cried. He flipped through the pages. "Oh, and Misty, and that's Brock! And Tracey too…"

"Oh, so Ash is a …comic book character?" Ray watched Tyson circle around Ash.

"Isn't that cool???" Tyson asked excitedly.

"…I am soooo not a comic book character!" Ash protested.

"Well, yeah, not anymore. How do we get him back?" Max looked around. "Kenny?"

"Well… I think I'll need some time," Kenny answered. "Anyway… while you're here… you should buy some clothes, find a place to stay and don't disturb me!" With that Kenny went off somewhere with his computer.

There was silence for a while. Finally Ash spoke.

"What? How the heck do I do those things? That's Brock's work."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here, if you want," Tyson offered.

"Really? Thanks!"

"Anyway, let's go shopping, and buy you some clothes!" Tyson abruptly dragged Ash out the door, followed by Max and Ray. "Coming Kai?" Kai just 'humphed'. "Oh, well, you'll miss all the fun, as usual."

"But he didn't say anything, yet!" Ash glanced back at the teen, who hadn't moved from his pose.

"That's his way of answering."

"Why? Can't he talk?"

"He suffers from an illness called, 'can't-talk-about-anything-but-blading'," Tyson grinned. Max giggled and Ray smiled. "Some things never change…"

-----------------------------------

As they walked into town, Ash noticed that Tyson seemed to get a LOT of attention. And Tyson sure seemed to enjoy it! "Wow…" Ash stared at Tyson. "He sure is popular…"

"Yeah, he's the World Champ, and three times in a row too."

"He's the world champion?" Ash asked in disbelief. Ray and Max exchanged glances. They sighed. Tyson was going to let this attention get to his head… again.

Anyway, after the tiresome shopping trip, (which took about a couple of hours, thanks to Tyson's devoted fans…) the group returned to the dojo, and Ash started to settle in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anyway, Ash is going to stick around for a while… and deal with a lot of problems… Muahahahahaha! I evil. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright you know the yada yada disclaimer, WHATEVER! I do not own these shows etc, etc. Anyway…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**----------------------------------------------

"Hey, everybody! Look what I got!" Tyson held an empty bottle in his hands.

"So what, Tyson, it is just a bottle," Ash replied.

"Yeah, well, it's empty, and empty bottles mean… a game of Truth and Dare!" Tyson placed the bottle on the floor. And everybody here is playing. Even you, Kai," Tyson dragged Kai over and forced him to sit down. "I hope you all know the rules."

Everyone nodded and sat in a circle. The bottle was spun… spinning… and slowing down… eventually pointing at Ash. "Oh boy…"

"Alright, Ash… truth… or dare?" Tyson made his voice sound as sinister as possible, giving Ash a case of heebie-jeebies.

"Uhh… dare?" Ash finally decided.

"Alright, Ash," Ray said quickly, "I dare you to stuff your mouth with red chillies, and chew on them…" Ash gulped. He made his way to the Kitchen, where Tyson gave him a whole bowl of them. "Here you go," He smiled mischievously.

Ash took one, and put it in his mouth. Then another, and another and so on… till his mouth was filled. "Good, now chew them Ash…"

Ash began to chew… … …

Meanwhile, Kenny was busy trying to find a way back home for Ash. "Oh, man, this is tougher than I thought…" He sighed. Suddenly a scream filled his ears. "Wasn't that Ash? I wonder what happened…"

Ash came back inside, drenched and sweaty. "Ohhhh… not funny, Ray…" He dropped on the floor. "Hah! It was so priceless, watching you throw yourself in the stream!" Tyson laughed.

Ash glared at him. "You kept the water away from me… that was NO fair!"

"Anyway, come sit so we can continue the game…"

Again, the bottle was set spinning, and this time the 'victim' was none other than Max.

"Okay, Maxie, truth or dare?"

"I pick… dare."

"I dare you to…" Tyson leaned over and whispered in Max's ear. Max blushed.

"Could I switch?"

"No, do it…"

Max sighed. "Guess there's no way around it…" So Max stood at a good distance from them. Then, he opened his mouth… and began to sing.

Kenny stared at the computer screen. "Still no info… hmm… maybe I should ask them to get me some?" As he finished this, Max's voice screamed from downstairs.

"Shut up, it's not THAT bad!" Kenny wondered what they were up to.

So, after the song, the bottle was again spinning, landing on Kai. "Alright Kai, truth- "

"Dare," Kai interrupted flatly.

"Dare," Tyson repeated. "Anyone got a good dare for him?"

"How about we dare Kai to act like Tyson?" Max suggested. "Just kidding, Kai, don't glare at me like that…"

"I got a dare for you, Kai!" Ash spoke up.

"Let's here it kid."

"I dare you to… hug Pikachu!!!"

"…" Kai's eyes narrowed. "Hug a rodent?"

"Pikachu is **not** a rodent!" Ash said defensively.

"Hug it, Kai!" Tyson said obnoxiously.

"That's bad for Kai's rep, right? Anyway, hug it…" Ray echoed Tyson. "Or are you… scared?" That somehow was the 'button'. Kai held the lightning mouse. And he hugged it and quickly let it go. "Pika!" The mouse shook its head. "Pikachuuuuuu!" And shocked Kai with its thunderbolt.

"Guess… it doesn't like you… Kai…" Max finally said.

"…" Kai sighed. "Annoying rodent."

"Pikachu's not a rodent!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh wow… I shocked Kai. Well sorry, Kai fans… evil smile Anyway, see ya later… serves Kai right anyway…**

**Oops, did I say that out loud? I mean 'write that'…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own, disclaimer, blah… but I do own Lilia and Arinna, cuz I made them up! Anyway, if someone else used them in a beyblade fic before, not my fault. smiley face**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Kenny," Ash banged on the door. "Open up, will you?" A minute later the door opened. "Back already, Ash? I need more time…" Kenny stared at Ash for a while. "What exactly have you been doing all this time?"

"Well… we went shopping, played truth and dare, and I had an eating competition with Tyson…" Kenny smiled.

"I bet Tyson won…"

"Well, yeah… anyway, what did you find?"

"…nothing, as yet…" Ash's face fell. "But," Kenny gave him a list. "The people on this list may be able to help you!" Ash scanned the list. Mr. Dickenson, Ray's sensei, Max's mom, Kai's Grandfather… "Who are they?" Ash asked. "Can they send me back home?"

"Well, no, but I think this lady can!" Kenny held a picture of some cloaked and hooded old lady. "She's kinda the … magical type… her name's Lilia."

"So why don't we just go to her directly?"

"Well, I don't know where she actually is… anyway!" He dragged Ash downstairs to reveal the news…

----------------------------------------------------

The next day…

The bladers, plus Ash and Pikachu, packed their bags, and headed to Mr. Dickenson's office. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a figure fell on Tyson, and screamed, "TYSON, GIMME A BATTLE, A BATTLE, A BAAAAAAAAATTLLLLLLLLE!!!!"

"Shut up, Daichi, and get off!" Tyson threw the short red head on the ground. Everyone else sweatdropped. "Okay, Tyson, who is that?" Ash asked. Daichi got to his feet.

"I'm Daichi, the #1 Blader in town!" He answered arrogantly.

"In your dreams, monkey boy!" Tyson shoved the blader aside. "He's just an annoying pest… and I guess he is as good blader… but not as good as me!"

"Grr… battle me, Tyson, I wanna reclaim my world champion title!"

"Later, monkey, I'm busy. I don't have time to fool around, maybe later."

"Coward!! You're scared, cuz you know that you're gonna lose! Coward, coward," And Daichi started to dance around Tyson.

"Shut up, you little brat!" Tyson was just about to … 'attack' … poor Daichi, when a girl with dark brown hair approached them. "Hey guys, where are you going?" So the whole story was revealed, and introductions made, and finally it was decided that Daichi and Hillary would come along as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Well…" Mr. Dickenson equipped his thinking posture, "I believe this lady is in the White Tiger Hills. Maybe you should go there and ask?"

"Thanks, Mr. D!" Tyson waved good-bye.

"Alright! Home coming!" Ray looked happy at the thought of returning to China.

---------------------------------------------------------------

As they approached the airport, a girl with blonde pigtails squealed. "I want that pet!!" She pointed at Pikachu. "No way," Ash said quickly. "Pikachu's MINE. So go catch your own, little girl."

The girl stuck her nose up in the air. "My name is Arinna, and I ALWAYS get what I want!" She chased after Ash all through the town.

"Crazy girl, get her away from me!!" Everyone else sweatdropped.

"You think we ought to help?" Max asked.

"Nah, let the kid handle this on his own," Tyson answered.

Meanwhile, Ash hid under the bridge to catch his breath. "I'm SO gonna find you! And get that cute doll of yours, too!" Arinna screamed above. Ash wanted to yell that Pikachu wasn't a doll, but he knew that he better keep his mouth shut. Suddenly a dark figure moved besides him. "Cute thing ya got there, pal," He whispered. Ash didn't bother turning. "Get away from me, you crazy people!" He yelled and took off. Hearing his voice, the evil Arinna squealed in joy, and started chasing him again. They guy under the bridge shrugged. "I only said it was cute. Weird," And resumed whatever he was doing.

Ash decided this wasn't getting him anywhere. So he focused himself and went turbo speed, breaking Tyson's record of outrunning a car.

"Hey, you all!" Ash called to the Blade Breakers. "Board the plane, pronto!" Ash sped past them in a blur.

------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Ash, that was fast," Tyson told the panting Ash, who now was in his Airplane seat. Ash glared at him. "Says you, you only just stood there…"

"Well, you have to learn to count on yourself, you know," Tyson stared through the window. "Anyway, Ray's sensei is a bit… … weird… soooo…"

Ash sighed. "He better not try to take Pikachu."

"Well, he may not do that, but he may try to dress Pikachu up in gowns and stuff like that," As Tyson finished this, Ash gave him a 'give-me-a-break' look and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, looks like Ash is aboard the plane! They go to meet Ray's crazy sensei next… OMG now what's gonna happen?? gets weird ideas in her head**

**Ash: Could you please write something NORMAL for a change?**

**Clsc: Nooo… I wanna torture you anyway. smiley face**

**Ash: Oh woe is me…**

**Clsc: Muahahahaha! Later people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people! Oh, right, you all know the disclaimer, so… etc**

**Anyway, on with the story! Oh btw I'm really sorry for not updating for so long!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The group was now in Ray's house, in the isolated White Tiger Village, where everyone was taking a brief rest. "So you see, sensei, that's why we need your help," Ray finished.

"Hmm…" Sensei entered his thinking pose. Everyone waited for his advice… they sat and waited… and waited and sat… and waited… and sat… and … waited. And sat.

"AH-HAAAAAAAAAAH!" The bald old man yelled. "I've got it!"

"You do?"

"Well, actually, there is this lady who lives in an old cave up the waterfall."

"Oh, good, let's go ask her!" Ash leapt to his feet.

"Not so fast!" Sensei scratched his head. "You STILL need to do something… before you reach her!"

"Really? Well, what is it?"

"You… have to… WEAR THIS!" Sensei held up a pink dress.

"WHAT?! I'm not wearing that!"

"Will your mouse wear it?"

"NO!"

"Aww… sniff but it's the colour pink!"

"That just makes it worse…!"

"…"

"Thanks, a lot sensei…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the old cave up the waterfall… the well known inter – dimensional witch Lilia finally transported the lost Ash back home. And of course Ash had a whole pile of gifts to take with him back to the Pokemon world.

The list of gifts:

Tyson – A box of hamburgers

Max – A mustard bottle

Ray – A beyblade

Kai – A 'How to Ignore' book

Kenny – Laptop

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ash!" Misty called. Ash rubbed his eyes. He was back home!

"Ash, where did you go?? We thought we lost you or something."

"Yeah, Ash," Brock then noticed the stuff besides Ash. "Where did you get that stuff from Ash?"

"Oh… I… got it from some friends!"

Misty and Brock stared at him.

"But we only got separated for a few minutes…" Misty told him. Ash's mouth dropped in a perfect 'o'.

"But… but…" Ash rubbed his head and stood up. "Do you guys know we're comic book characters??"

"What?!" Misty and Brock cried out in unison. "I think you lost it, Ash…"

"No really, right, Pikachu?"

Pikachu smiled and nodded. And Ash once again resumed his journey with his friends.


End file.
